The Stars Belong To Us
by jessx87
Summary: AU. What would happen if Piper and Alex met in highschool? The two meet by chance and their world gets taken by storm. Drama, Angst, Fluff, Smut, the works. Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever AU but I've been toying with the idea for a little while. Not sure exactly where it's headed. Probably towards a lot of hi-jinx between the two girls as they are in high school. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Alex stepped back to admire her work. The neon tag took up almost the entire height of the stone wall. "The cops will love this one," Alex smirked. This wasn't the first time she had defaced property. And it most certainly wouldn't be the last. She picked up the green spray paint can by her feet, shook it, and added some color to the left side. It was the middle of May and the night air was warm as it brushed up on Alex's arm. She continued to paint, absorbed in her work, when her phone rang.

Looking at the caller I.D. she saw that it was her best friend, Nicky Nichols. "Hey Nick. What's up?"

"Oh you know. The usual boring shit. Just got out of work. Want to come over and do some shit?" "Do some shit" was usually code word for some form of drug. And Alex never refused an offer like that.

"Sure thing. I'm just finishing up here. I can be there in 20. Does that work?"

"Perfect. See you then."

Hanging up, Alex put her phone in her pocket and began to put the paint cans into her backpack. As she was cleaning up, she heard laughing and a what sounded like a lot of people all talking at once.

She looked up and saw a group of teenagers walking down the road. It looked as though they had just got out of the theatre up the road, as they were all holding what looked like parts of a script. There were about 10 of them all together. Alex figured they were probably about her age, but she didn't recognize any of them.

Not that that surprised her much. She went to the local public high school but there were a few private schools in the area. Most of these kids looked to preppy for mainstream school. Through the small crowd, there was one girl that stuck out. She was blonde, her hair reaching down her back and lightly blowing in the wind. She was wearing a blue halter top with a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. She was beautiful. Alex leaned against the wall, and lit a cigarette, all the while staring at the blonde.

"Damn," Alex softly said as she looked her up and down.

As if the girl could feel her, she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were blue and pierced right into Alex's green. Alex's heart skipped a beat as she sucked in her breath.

/

"I can't believe I got the lead!" Piper said excitedly as they left the theatre late Saturday night. Her friend Jake Walltham laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be so surprised. You totally rock the part."

Piper smiled and looked up at him. Jake and her had been friends for years. Ever since grade school. They got into theatre together, and she was excited they would be acting in this play together.

They walked down the street in a big group; everyone talking at once. Kim Lightner, who would be playing Piper's co-lead, fell into step next to her. "I feel a congrats is in order."

"Thanks Kim. I was shocked." Piper smiled. She was excited to work with Kim. She had been in many more plays than Piper and was very knowledgeable and fun to work with.

"You'll do great." She flashed Piper an encouraging smile.

The play was a cast written one about two sisters in France in the 18th century who are to be betrothed to a pair of brothers who run a slave trade. The girls are not okay with that and end up playing along only to set the slaves free. It's a wild play with a lot of drama and they even managed to squeeze in a little comedy. She was excited to get started.

"Will you look at that? Some people need to be locked up. Sick kids." Sarah Finnley, who was walking in front of Piper, pointed to her right at an old abandoned building that had newly painted graffiti the wall facing them.

"Art is Art Sarah. That place is abandoned anyways. No one is going to care." Piper really didn't care much about graffiti. She didn't love it, but art was art and any expression Piper understood. They were artists, just in a different way then the theatre that Piper loved.

There was a girl standing by the wall, packing up what looked like spray paint cans. She had on these tight blue jeans with a tight fitting and low cut black top with a jean jacket hanging loosely off her shoulders. Her hair was nearly jet black and even with it being at night and minimal lighting on the road, she could see streaks of blue in her hair.

She was beautiful. Not pretty, no. Way more than that. Absolutely, stop in your tracks, beautiful. And that is what Piper did. She stopped dead to look at this stranger. And as she did the girls face turned towards her. Behind thick framed black glasses were a pair of green eyes that made Piper's heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really enjoying writing this one. Ive got some fun ideas, now just need to find the time to write! I hope you enjoy and please review! Your reviews and Ideas keep me going!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Nicky, slide the pizza over this way, would ya?" Alex was sprawled out across Nicky's bed. They had just ordered a few pizza's and had a 6-pack of beer and some shitty action flick. Alex couldn't fully tell what was going on. She was to distracted to really notice much of anything.

"You all right Vause?" Nicky almost sounded concerned. Alex turned her head and saw Nicky staring back at her.

"Yea, I'm good. Just a little tired." Alex forced a yawn for effect.

Nicky, clearly not buying it, sat at the edge of her bed and turned off the tv. "Now, what is bugging you."

Nicky leaned in close to Alex. A little to close. Alex was not in the mood. And for her not to be in the mood to fool around was a rarity. The two girls had messed around a few times, in between the failed relationships Alex had gotten herself into. But tonight was not a good night. Tonight all she could think about was a pretty blonde with piercing blue eyes. Alex's stomach flip flopped at the thought of her. A girl had never had this effect on her before.

"Alex. I have known you for years. You very rarely come unraveled like this. Whats the deal?"

"Fuck." Alex sighed and lied back on the bed. "I was painting a wall by the theatre down the road and I saw this girl. This stunningly, beautiful girl. She looked up at me and it was like something inside me exploded. I can't even explain it. She was like...perfect."

Nicky raised her eyebrows at Alex. She didn't blame her. Alex didnt get lovesick over anyone.

"I know, I know. I'm pathetic."

\

"Piper, did you finish you're homework?" Pipers mom shouted up the stairs at her.

"Yes," Piper yelled back. "When don't I?" She mumbled to herself.

Sometimes she wished she could just run away for a little while. Be by herself where people weren't constantly breathing down her neck. She stared out the window that her bed was up against. It was late now. A few people were walking the streets but the world outside was otherwise quiet.

Piper knew she shouldn't complain. She had a roof over her head, never went hungry, had plenty of things. She just wanted space. Desperately wanted to get away. Do something new.

Her mind kept wandering back to the mysterious girl with the jet black hair and dark rimmed glasses. Standing utterly perfectly next to wall that she had illegally painted. Piper was not in any way a fan of anything illegal. But there was something about this girl. The way she stood, the way the cigarette hung out of her mouth, the way she looked at her...

Piper sighed and sat on her bed. Reaching for her phone, she dialed the number of her best friend, hoping she would still be awake.

"Piper?" Polly's voice had sleep written all over it. Piper cringed and made a mental note to make it up to her. "This had better be good."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I am making Piper sound a bit immature and a tad bit of a drama queen. But if she is a little dramatic in her 30's, just imagine how she was as a teen. I am trying to portray how they both would be as 17 year olds. **

**Please leave me reviews! I love hearing from you guys. This will probably get updated quicker than my other story right now. I have alot of ideas I want to write down as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early Saturday morning as Piper woke up to the bright winter sun streaming into her room and into her eyes. She yawned and stretched. Rolling out of bed, she threw on a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a sweatshirt. She wasn't awake enough to try to coordinate an outfit. She wanted to get out of the house and quickly, if possible. Before her mother woke up and started annoying her.

She grabbed her laptop bag; swinging it over her shoulder as she quietly left her room and crept down the stairs. It sounded as though everyone was still asleep so she scribbled a quick note and left it on the kitchen table indicating she was going out for a while. Satisfied, she left the house and began to walk across town.

It was a short walk to the local coffee shop down the street. It was where Piper went when she wanted to write or read in peace. Not to mention, the coffee was delicious and the atmosphere very friendly. Ordering her usual latte, she sat down in a booth at the back of the cafe. It was an older building with pictures that various artists from around town did. One thing Piper loved of the place was how the art was all done by amateurs. Not a single pro. A good way for budding artists to get recognized.

She flipped open her laptop and surfed the web a bit before settling down to start writing a play write she was fooling around with. She hoped someday to really get into screenplay writing but for now she was just practicing with different ideas and characters and seeing where it took her.

She must have been writing for a good two hours. Her latte was long since gone and she was ready to get another one in a few minutes. Once she finished this scene.

She was completely engrossed in her work, she didn't notice that someone had suddenly walked up to the booth where she was sitting.

A deep, husky voice that sounded like the angels had created it spoke, and snapped Piper out of her trance.

\

"Mind if I sit down?" There, she said it. She had only been standing at the door of the cafe for the last half hour working up the courage to approach the blonde.

Bumping into her was completely by chance. She had never been to this particular cafe. It was a ways from where she lived but she had decided to go for a drive to clear her head. The girl who she was trying to forget she ended up running into. Not exactly the outcome she had expected, but she wasn't upset in the least.

Although her stomach was doing flip flops as the blonde looked up, slightly startled. "S...Sure." She gave a small smile. Alex thought she might throw up.

_Come on Vause. Pull your self together._

Alex had never been enthralled with anyone before. Not like this. She sat down and nervously played with her glasses. She wasn't sure what to do next. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

Introduce herself. That's what she should do as she practically kicked herself in the foot to form some kind of sentence. "The name's Alex." She settled on with a smile.

The blonde smiled shyly. "Piper." She reached forward like she was about to extend her hand, then appeared to think better of it and put it back down on the table.

"I'm sorry If I am disturbing you..." Alex seriously thought she might be sick.

"No, no! You're not. Not at all. I was just writing. I don't mind distractions..." Piper was rambling. Alex found it incredibly cute.

"Oh yea? What are you writing?"

"I want to write screenplays some day. So for now I am just practicing and writing everything I can think of. Nothing of any structure yet. Just some thoughts and writing exercises."

"Sounds cool. Maybe I can read it sometime?..." Alex hesitated. What was she doing. She barely knew this girl and she was trying to imply that there would be a second meet up. She was getting way ahead of herself.

"Sure! I mean...that would be great. I'd love someone else's opinion." Piper was blushing. Alex was immensely amused. Maybe this wouldn't turn into a total disaster.

She couldn't take her eyes off the girl across the table. She wanted to get to know her so bad but for once in her life, she didn't want to rush something and fuck it up. Normally she didn't care. There were always more girls. But some reason this one was different. She couldn't figure out why though.

Take it slow and easy, she decided. Maybe they could be friends? See where that goes. Hell, Alex didn't even know if Piper was remotely interested in her.

Deep breath. "Would you like to hang out sometime?"

Piper's response was quick and eager. "I'd love to. I have theatre all week...How does next Friday sound?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you guys see season 2 yet?! I binge watched the entire thing in one sitting yesterday. Yes it was that good! And gave me an incredible amount of inspiration :)**

**I hope you like this chapter and where this story is headed. Any suggestions or cool ideas the girls should do are always welcome.**

**Please review. I love hearing what you think!**

**Thanks and enjoy :)**

**Oh...and if you haven't watched season 2 yet, do it now!**

* * *

"Shit. What the hell am I supposed to wear?!" Piper spoke frantically into the phone.

"Piper, you seriously need to chill. Is it even a date? Or are you just going as friends?" Polly's voice sounded on the end of the line.

"I don't know. But I want to look good regardless."

Piper had no clue if Alex had asked her out or if they were just hanging out as friends. She hoped it was the former but she hadn't admitted that to anyone yet. She'd barley come to terms with it herself. She had never been with a girl before, and while the thought had crossed her mind a few times, she had never had the opportunity to act on it.

She liked Alex though. _Really_ liked Alex. With her pitch black hair and glasses to match. She was picking her up in about 20 minutes. Picking her up, Piper reminded herself.

_That sounds like a date._

Piper sighed and pulled open another drawer, looking for the perfect pair of pants. She finally settled on a pair of soft blue jeans that complimented her pink tank top nicely. She slipped into a pair of black heals and went into the bathroom to do something with her hair.

20 minutes passed quickly, and soon Piper was jogging down the stairs. She went into the living room and grabbed her jacket off of the couch. Her mother came into the room as she was putting it on.

"Piper? Where are you off to?"

Piper groaned inwardly. She wasn't in the mood to discuss Alex with her mother. "I'm going out to the movies."

"With who?"

"Alex...I have to go." Piper reached for the door handle.

"And is this Alex guy planning on walking to the door to come get you?"

"No, that's not really _her_ style."

Piper's mother pursed her lips. "Her?"

"Yes. Her." Piper stared her mother down, challenging her to say anything. She purposely failed to mention that they were just friends.

With that, she swung the door open and walked onto the front porch. As if the timing could be any more perfect, a dark red Toyota pulled up to the house with a beautiful Alex behind the wheel. Piper's stomach did a somersault.

"Hey," she said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Hey." Alex said with a grin. "Sorry about the shitty car. It's my mom's old one. Im saving up until I can get a nice one."

True, the car was a little older and definitely worn in places. But it felt like Alex with it's dark leather interior and a black steering wheel cover with a celestial pattern on it. Piper couldn't care less. She was sitting in a car next to some hott goddess who wanted to spend time with her. "It's perfect."

The goddess to her left smiled shyly. God that smile! Piper's leg's were so weak she wasn't sure she'd be able to walk when they got out.

"Ready to go?" Said goddess asked.

Piper nodded, breaking into a thousand-watt smile.

\

Alex's stomach was in knots as they walked into the theatre. She paid for the movie, popcorn, and soda without a single idea of what movie they were seeing. Even though she was the one who picked it out. It was like Piper turned her brain into mush and she was totally useless.

They sat down in the back row and Alex propped her feet up on the chairs in front of her as the room got dark and the screen lit up. It may have been an action movie, or horror, or even romance. Alex had no clue. She wasn't fully there. She was vividly aware of the beautiful blonde sitting mere inches from her. So close she could feel the heat from her body radiating off of her.

Alex reached into the popcorn tub at the same exact moment as Piper. Both girls froze. Alex inhaled sharply as a current of electricity shot through her body and her hair stood on edge. Judging by piper's intake of breath, she had felt the same thing.

"S...sorry," Piper's voice came out as a gasp as she whined her and back into her lap. Alex swallowed hard. She was still trying to figure out what her motifs were for this evening out. Was it a date? Were they just friends? Alex wanted more than friendship, but she wasn't to sure what Piper wanted.

Even in the dim light she could see Piper look down into her lap and bite her lip. Alex gave her a confused look, that she was unable to see due to the theatre being dark.

Alex wanted to see if she was okay, but she didn't trust her voice. She was afraid if she leaned close to her she'd be unable to talk. Or, worse, she'd try to kiss her. She still didn't know what this was, what they were. She had just met Piper. How did she even know if she was attracted to girls or not.

Regardless, Alex didn't like to see Piper uncomfortable. Not for a second. "You okay?" She asked softly into her ear. Piper started like she'd be shocked and Alex shrank back. Fuck.

Then Piper leaned closer to Alex, making her heart come to a complete stop. "Yes. Sorry. I...didn't mean to bump into you."

Seriously? That's what the matter was. Christ this girl was giving her mixed signals.

"No need to be sorry." Alex whispered back. She settled into the back of her chair to watch the rest of the movie she knew nothing about, in an attempt to calm her nerves. Didn't work. At all.

They were still in overdrive as the movie ended and the lights came on. Both girls stood up, Alex trying to make sure her legs were steady enough to walk. Her emotions were all over the place.

They walked out of the theatre and to Alex's car. She didn't want the night to end but she had to work in the morning and Piper looked like she didn't want anything to do with her. She walked slightly behind Alex and remained very quiet.

"Would you like to go anywhere, or would you like me to bring you home?" Alex asked softly. Fuck work. She'd never sleep again if it meant more time with Piper.

"I...don't really know where we could go...But I mean...if you want...we can go somewhere...or I could just go home...it's up to you." Piper stammered, her face growing red.

"Hey...is everything okay? You've been really quiet tonight and you seem uncomfortable...am I making you uncomfortable? Shit. I can just take you home."

_Holy shit Alex calm down._

_"_What? Oh god. No you aren't. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to act around you."

Alex raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected. "Get in. Let's go somewhere."

Piper silently obeyed. They got into the car and Alex pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the nearest park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a good time writing it.**

**The setting where Alex takes Piper is very similar to where I went on my second date with my girlfriend. It was also the night I fell in love with her. (with swings and all!) I like to take from personal experiences and add it to my writing. Hope you guys don't mind :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

They arrived at a nearby park down the road from the theatre. Alex stopped the car and sat silently next to Piper. She flipped absent mindedly through the radio stations, finally settling on a classic rock one and turning the volume down. She tried breathing but her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to faint.

She had no clue why she had brought Piper here. She had said she was up for going somewhere...but it was the dead of winter and there really was no where else to go at nearly midnight. Not anywhere legal anyways and Alex didn't want to make Piper hate her by taking her somewhere that they could get in trouble for.

She needed to say something. Despite the heat being on in the car she left running, Alex shivered. Her nerves couldn't handle much more of this. Her body was on fire. Piper was sitting to close. She needed to sit chill and just enjoy their time together without making things complicated. Alex hadn't a clue on how to proceed with this. She had been with a few girls but never for more than a few days and then they got bored with her and left. She had never been that interested in anyone. Not like this. She really liked Piper. She couldn't put a finger on why. They still were very new to each other.

"Do you want to get out and go for a walk or something? I know it's really cold...we can sit in the car and chat if you want. I'm fine with that. Just wanted to suggest something in case you were getting bored...But sitting here is-"

"I like that idea," Piper interrupted quickly. She glanced at Alex for a minute before dropping her eyes. "Getting out and going for a walk that is. It's not to cold."

The girls got out of the car and walked side by side down the grass hill that led down to part of the park. Alex grinned and took Piper's hand, trying desperatly to ignore the fire that was coursing through her arm. Piper gasped but didn't take her hand away. Alex led her to where there were swings, suddenly feeling like a little kid.

She sat down in one of the swings, hoping Piper would follow suit. She did. Together they swung on the swings and talked. This was the first time they had ever really talked to each other except for some small talk.

"So where did you grow up?" Alex asked.

"I've lived here my whole life. My parents met in the town over and they just never left. Dreadfully boring, I know. What about you?"

"No it's not boring...sounds nice actually. I was born in Jersey. When I was younger we moved a lot. It's just my mom and I and she switched jobs alot. I've been here for about a three years now. Longest place I've ever lived. I hope it stays that way. Although, I graduate this year and soon I'll be 18 so I can technically move out. My friend and I may get a place together this summer." Alex had never told anyone about the fact she moved so much. She felt like she could tell Piper anything.

"I'd love to move out. I'm a junior so I've got a little ways to go. My friend Polly and I have talked about getting a place together when we graduate. I hope so. My mother can be a real pain."

Alex nodded and stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the quiet company. She liked that they were starting to open up to each other. She wanted to ask her so badly if she considered this a date or if she wanted this to be a date. But Alex, for the first time ever, was tongue tied and a ball of nerves.

"Holy shit,it's almost 2 am! We should probably get going before our parents start worrying." Piper said suddenly.

Alex looked sharply at her watch. "Shit." It was getting late. She hadn't realized they'd been there that long. "I'm sorry. I hope I don't get you in trouble."

"You won't. But I should probably get home before my mother calls the National Guard or something."

\

The drive home seemed to pass by in no time at all, much to Piper's dismay. She wanted to spent the rest of the night talking with to know her. The entire drive Alex kept tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and looking slightly pale. She hoped she didn't do anything to upset the brunette. She was having a really good time. She still didn't know what to call this. She hoped it had been a date. It felt like a date. Alex had even held her hand. Her body was still warm all over from the other girls touch.

Soon enough they pulled up to Piper's house. Alex parked on the side of the road and turned the car off. Suprising her, she got out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening Piper's door.

"Thanks." Piper smiled as she got out of the car. Alex smiled and walked next to her as she went up the driveway to her house.

They stood awkwardly by the front door, neither girl wanting to end the night and neither one knowing what to say.

"I had a really good time tonight," Alex whispered.

"I did too. Thank you for asking...uhh...hanging out with me." Piper swallowed hard. She didn't want to keep assuming it had been a date. Alex may not even like her like that. She wasn't easy to read.

"If you were wondering, yes I did ask you out..." Alex said, suddenly getting bold with her emotions it seemed.

Piper was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes...but I understand if you just want to consider it hanging out with a friend. That's fine. We can do that." Alex took a deep breath and Piper felt her face getting hot.

"No...no we can consider it otherwise..."

"Good...becuase I really like you Piper...sorry If I am being to forward...I can stop."

"No...I like it," Piper whispered.

Piper could see Alex's face turn a bright red and she looked down at the ground. "Good..."

_Deep breath Piper. Don't pass out now."_

Piper swayed slightly as she remembered to breathe. "I really like you too Alex..."

There was that cocky smile again. Damnit she was going to kill her.

"So...would you like to go out again?" Alex's voice was hesitant. Like Piper would actually say no.

"I'd love to. I can text you in the morning once I know what my schedule is...is that okay?" Damn Piper and her stupid busy schedule. She wished she could just cancel everything for the next month. Or year. Or forever.

"Sounds great. I look forward to hearing from you...I should go. It's late and I don't want to wake anyone up by us talking outside your front door."

"O...okay.. Thanks. Have a good night..."

"Good-night Piper." Alex whispered. She leaned in close to Piper and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Piper resisted the urge to grab Alex and plant her lips on hers. That was the last thing she needed. To scare of the one person she had ever been attracted to.

Alex said nothing else and walked back to her car. Piper put her hand up on her cheek. It was burning hot. From blushing or from the contact, she wasn't sure. She did know that all she would be able to think about would be Alex and how her hand felt in Piper's, and how her lips felt on her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Alex was standing in the store-room of the book store where she worked when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Sleepily, she checked her phone and her heart skipped a beat.

Piper: **Good morning Alex. I hope I am not waking you.**

It was only 9 in the morning and she had dropped piper off at 2 and was unable to sleep. She maybe got an hour off and on. She was surprised that the blonde was awake if she didn't have to be.

Alex:** Hey. No you didn't. I am at work. Blah. What's up?**

Alex leaned up against the corner of the store-room, out of sight from the camera and hopefully her boss, Cara. While Cara was really chill, she got annoyed if she found you hanging on your phone your whole shift.

Piper: **I told you I would let you know what my schedule is next week. I don't have anything this weekend; I have rehearsal all next week. If you still wanted to go out again, that is.."**

Alex thought her little bits of hesitance and nervousness were adorable. She was so glad that Piper had texted her back. She couldn't get her off her mind.

Alex: **How about tonight? Pick you up at 5? Or is that to early?"**

Piper: **5's perfect!**

Alex: **Awesome. Wear something sexy ;)**

This day needed to hurry up and be over. Alex couldn't wait to see Piper again. She wanted to take her to this great greek restaurant she had been to last year with some friends. She hoped Piper liked Greek food. She figured she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Piper: **Oh? And why should I do that?**

Alex got nervous for a moment. Did she go to far? Was Piper not ready to be flirting with her yet? Or was she not into flirting at all?

_Get a grip Alex. Shit._

Alex: **I want to take you somewhere fancy.**

Piper: **Can't wait! See you at 5 :)**

Okay, that went over better than Alex expected. Now she just had to get through the next 5 hours at work when all she could think about was Piper.

Alex sighed. _This is going to be a long afternoon._

\

Piper paced impatiently by her front door. It was 4:55 and she was ready to go. She had a feeling Alex was incredibly punctual. She had done as Alex had said and worn something sexy, whatever that meant. She wasn't one to consider herself a very sexy person so hopefully she got it right. She looked in the mirror at the end of the hall and she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. She had chosen a deep pink dress that went just below her knees and had on a pair of white heals. Her hair was done up in a simple bun but it still looked elegant. At least to Piper it did. She was fully aware that she was going to freeze but she wasn't to concerned. Alex wanted sexy, so Piper would try her best.

Butterflies filled her stomach as she looked at the time. 5 on the dot. And sure enough, she could hear Alex's car turn into the driveway. Piper's mouth dropped open as Alex stepped out of her car. In place of her usual tight jeans and some form of band t-shirt, she had on a black dress that didn't quite touch the knee. Her feet were in a pair of black high tops and when she moved, you could see a flash of silver around her neck. Her hair hung down her back and even from the house, Piper could see her striking green eyes through black frames.

Before she had much time to think, Alex was at the door. Piper swung the door open in a hurry just as Alex was about to knock. The brunette backed up awkwardly and adjusted her glasses on her perfect face before looking back up. Her eyes widened and she took a sharp breath. Piper was suddenly very self conscious.

"What's wrong? Am I dressed okay? Hang on I'll go change," Piper said in a panic. She spun on her heel and was about to run up the stairs when she felt a warm firm hand on her wrist. She jumped at the contact but didn't pull away.

Alex slowly turned her around so they were facing each other.

"You look beautiful," She breathed.

Piper blushed. No one had ever called her beautiful before. "Th...thanks. You look...amazing," She said, looking Alex up and down. How did a person look that flawless anyways. Did Alex just blush? Piper shook her head, convinced she was seeing things.

Alex smiled and bit her lip, dropping her eyes slightly. Her black hair fell into her face and when she looked up, all Piper saw was a sea of green. Getting a bolt of confidence, Piper cautiously reached her hand up and swept Alex's hair back behind her ear. Her hair was impossibly smooth, her face incredibly warm. And not the type of warmth that indicated being sick, the inviting kind. The kind that made her want to curl up on the couch with this woman under a blanket and not move the entire day.

Alex reached up and put her hand on Piper's. "Shall we get going?" She said as her voice cracked. Her hand felt unsteady on top of Piper's. She wondered if she was okay. She didn't expect Alex to get nervous.

"Sure. Let's go." Piper needed to start this date or she was going to spend the entire night standing on the porch staring at the beautiful creature in front of her.

\

Part of Alex really wanted to start this date, but the other part of her wanted to stand on the porch and hold Piper's hand like a lovesick idiot the entire night.

They were quiet on the car ride to the restaurant. The only sound Alex could hear was the steady breathing of Piper next to her racing heart. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She'd never been this affected by a person before. Piper looked stunning. Alex was having an incredibly hard time watching the road.

After 15 agonizing minutes of silence and incredible sexual tension, they finally reached the restaurant. Alex got out and went to the passenger side, opening the door for Piper. The blondes smile nearly brought Alex to her knees. Attempting to pull herself together, she reached out her hand and took Piper's. She loved the feel of their hands together. She got butterflies all over again as they walked through the entrance door together.

After they were seated, conversation slowly picked up again. "So," Alex said after deciding what she was going to eat. "Do you have any siblings?"

Piper put down her menu and nodded. "Yes. 2 brothers, Danny and Cal. How about you?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Just my mom and I. I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings but I like it the way it is. My best friend might as well be my sister, I feel like I live at her house."

"My friend and I are like that too. We have been inseparable since 5th grade."

They chatted some more until the food arrived. All to soon dinner was over and they were getting ready to leave.

Alex grabbed the check before Piper had a chance to react. "No. I'm taking you out." She said as Piper opened her mouth to protest.

"Okay...thanks," Piper said in a small voice.

Alex smiled at her. She payed the bill then the two girls left the restaurant. It had gotten quite late and had begun to snow. Instead of heading back to the car they walked down the street hand in hand using the street lights so they could see their way.

\

"I had a really great time with you tonight," Piper said, squeezing Alex's hand. She was amazed at how comfortable she felt around her. She hoped they'd be spending more time together.

"Me too. We will have to do this again." Alex said, as though she was reading Piper's mind.

They walked for a while longer. It was really starting to snow. Piper was beginning to wish she had brought a warmer jacket. She tried to hide her shivering. She didn't want to end the evening.

Alex, of course, noticed. "Are you cold? Do you want to go back to the car?"

Piper shook her head. Alex paused for a moment, then wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulder, pulling her in closer. Despite the cold, the other girl was very warm and oh so comfortable. Piper sighed and allowed herself to lean against Alex as they continued to walk for a little while longer.

She wasn't even sure why they were walking, or where they were going for that matter. She didn't really care. She was content with the warm touch and presence of Alex.

Alex stopped suddenly and Piper looked up sharply. She hoped she didn't do something wrong. "What's up?"

Alex didn't answer. She just looked off into space before slowly turning to Piper. "Nothing...I was just thinking.. I had a really great time with you tonight Piper."

Piper couldn't help but blush. "I had a great time too. I hope we can do this again some time..." She said hopefully.

"I'd really like that. I don't really know how to do this dating thing. Or relationship thing..." Her voice trailed off.

Relationship? Did Alex want to be in a relationship? Piper's stomach flip flopped. She knew that was what she wanted.

"Relationship, huh?" She looked in Alex's eyes and forced herself not to look away.

"Well...It felt like it was going that way...but I can back off if you need me too." Alex answered awkwardly. She took a step forward, then appearing to think better of it, stepped back again.

"No need to back off..." Piper said softly, her hand reaching for Alex's and holding it gently.

Alex licked her bottom lip before biting it. Her eyes were unreadable at the moment. She seemed to be having an inner battle with herself. Piper knew she was.

The internal argument seemed to come to a close as Alex stepped forward once again. She put her hand on Piper's neck and what happened next made time stand still.

Still moving slowly and carefully, Alex took another step forward, never breaking eye contact with Piper. Piper's heart stopped beating, she couldn't breathe. Alex was so close she could smell the shampoo she had used earlier. Could feel the heat radiating off her skin.

One more step. That was all that separated them. Piper was rooted to the spot. She wanted to lean in but she was terrified. Alex couldn't seem to make up her mind.

"Please, tell me if you don't want me too..." Alex was so close now that last line was whispered practically into Piper's mouth. She thought she might faint. A person shouldn't go this long without oxygen.

"I do..." Piper whispered so softly she wasn't even sure if Alex had heard her. What seemed like an hour, which was probably close to 3 seconds, Alex leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Pipers.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little sappy. Sorry for that. I couldn't help it haha. Im a hopeless romantic.**

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your great reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Fire shot through Alex's entire body as her lips met Piper's. She could feel electricity shooting down her fingers. She was pretty sure every person in the city could hear her heart. She felt alive. Like the rest of her life had not had a single meaning up until now.

Piper tasted like Cherry, smelt like Vanilla, and Alex was intoxicated. She put an arm behind Piper's back and pulled her in closer. Piper inhaled sharply and moaned softly, right into Alex's mouth. She was loosing control fast but tried to keep it in check. She didn't want to ruin this moment.

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and leaned her entire body into Alex as she deepened the kiss. Alex needed air. She didn't want to move from this embrace though. She never wanted to move from it. She wanted to bring Piper back to her house and stay like this for an eternity. But Piper was younger than her and less experienced. Much more naive and fragile than Alex. She wanted this to be special.

Alex finally pulled back. If she didn't soon she may have fainted from the nerves running through her body. She cast her eyes down at Piper as a smile played on her lips.

"Wow." Piper breathed and licked her lips. She met Alex's eyes briefly before looking at her lips and then back up to her eyes. Without another word she leaned forward their lips met again. This was a brief kiss. Within seconds she had pulled back again. Alex bit her lip nervously, waiting for Piper to say something.

Instead of words, Piper took a step forwards so she was practically pressed up against Alex and put her head on her shoulder, taking a deep sigh. Alex wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and there they stood. Not a sound could be heard besides the sound of the snow falling and the occasional car driving down the road. Alex was content to have her in her arms, even if her face was flushed and her fingers ice cold.

"I should really be getting home. My mother's going to freak if I'm out much later." Piper whispered. Alex reluctently let her go and nodded. It was getting pretty late.

"Okay," She whispered into Piper's ear, grinning as the blonde shivered.

\

Both girls were fairly content on the drive home. Neither said much. Piper ran her fingertips across Alex's right hand that was resting on the gear shift. Alex shivered slightly at the touch. She wanted to kiss her again. Right now. To feel whatever the fuck she had felt again.

"Want to take a long way home?" Piper asked. She knew she needed to go home like 2 hours ago, but she didn't care. She'd take her mother's wrath in the morning. It would be worth it if she could spend an extra hour alone with Alex.

"I thought you had to be home." For having such a tough guy exterior, she was very attentive and chivalrous.

"I do but...I'd rather spend some more time with you."

Even in the dark, she could see Alex's smile light up her face.

"We could always hop on the highway, go up a few exits, then double back. Not much of a long way home but it's the best I can think of right now."

"It's perfect," Piper whispered. She put her head on Alex's shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't ever want this night to end. Alex was perfect. Everything was perfect.

She didn't know what they were. What to call them. They had gone out on a date. Does that mean they are just dating? What about that kiss. That wasn't the standard 5 second first kiss. That kiss was mind blowing. It was still giving Piper butterflies. Were they girlfriends? It felt like it but Piper was far to nervous to ask. To even suggest it. It was clear that Alex liked her. But this was brand new territory for her. She had been with a couple boys before but she had never felt this fire before. She didn't know how to explain it.

They were only on the highway for 10 minutes but it was the best 10 minutes of Piper's life. They didn't speak. They just drove hand in hand with Piper's head never leaving Alex's shoulder. They stopped at a stoplight and Alex leaned over, kissing Piper on the top of her head. She bit her lip to muffle the gasp that escaped from her lips. She hoped Alex always effected her this way.

"We're here." Alex said a few moments later as she pulled into Piper's driveway. Piper sleepily sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had been half asleep for the last few minutes. It was so incredibly comfortable being around the brunette. Piper gathered her things and was about to turn to say good-bye when Alex got out of the car. She walked around the front and over to Piper's door, opening it for her. Before Piper could comment, she was taking her hand and leading her to the front door.

"I had so much fun with you tonight." Alex's voice was barely a whisper.

"Me too. I can't wait to do it again..." She smiled as she looked into Alex's eyes. She leaned forward and their lips touched. Not as hesitantly as before, but just as soft. Before Piper knew it, the kiss was over. Alex bit her lower lip and looked down at her feet. She adjusted the glasses on her face before looking up.

"I know you said you were around tomorrow...and I get it if you don't want to spend another day with me this weekend...but I will be at my friends house for the afternoon cramming for a test next week and she was wanting to meet you...but if you don't want to, it's fine." Alex looked awkward looking so unsure. It was adorable.

"I'd love to. I'll text you in the morning?"

Alex smiled and nodded. She leaned forward and gave Piper one last kiss. "Good night Pipes." She whispered and just like that Alex faded into the night.

Piper sighed and leaned against the wall to her house. She wasn't ready to go inside just yet. It was beyond cold out and she couldn't feel her fingers or toes, but she could feel Alex's lips on hers and she wanted to savor the feeling for a moment longer.


End file.
